The Replacement
by McBreadle
Summary: Part 8 in my DuCaine series - Horatio is hiring and Jayne Horwell seems to be the right candidate but there's something about her which Horatio can't put his finger on...
1. Chapter 1

**The Replacement**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio sat at his desk looking through the job applicants sat on his desk. This is the one thing he hated about his job, replacing members of his team. Natalia had left Miami for Chicago to live with Damien but Horatio promised to keep her job open in case things didn't work out. It had been nearly two months since she left and he had agreed with Natalia to find a replacement. He really didn't want to do this but he was short staffed since Natalia left. As he sifted through the applicants, one caught his eye. He took a closer look at it.

"Found someone interesting H?"

Horatio looked up to see Eric stood in the doorway.

"Hmm maybe, take a look at the name of the people giving the references," Horatio handed the form to Eric.

"Now that's a familiar name if I ever saw one. Are you going to arrange an interview?"

Horatio sat back in his seat, "I think I will, Eric, I think I will."

Eric grinned and gave the form back to his boss, "she looks like a good candidate. She spent three years as a medic in the British Army, I am impressed."

Horatio continued to look through the application form, "she states that her address is only temporary until she finds somewhere else."

Eric frowned slightly, "is that a good thing or not?"

"Well, it depends on the circumstances. I'll call her for to invite her for an interview," Horatio lifted the receiver and looked towards Eric. He in turn lifted his hands in the air and retreated to the door, "I'm gone." Eric knew Horatio liked to do these kinds of calls in peace so he left the office.

Eric went into ballistics to see Calleigh to tell her about the applicant Horatio was about to invite in for an interview. He also told her about the people giving the references.

"Wow, she sounds great. When is he interviewing her?"

Eric shook his head, "I don't know. He ushered me out before he made the call."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and smiled, "typical Horatio, always keeping us guessing."

"Do you think he will hire her?"

"With referees like that, I think so."

Three hours later, the elevator doors opened. A young, brunette lady stepped out into the lobby. She wore smart denim jeans with flat, black strappy sandals. Her white loose t-shirt fitted her figure just right. Her long dark hair went half way down her back with half of it tied up. She approached the reception desk looking rather flustered.

"I'm here to see Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He's expecting me."

"Sure, I'll give him a ring," Paula picked up the receiver and dialled a number. When she replaced the receiver, she looked at the brunette and smiled, "just sign in here and I'll take you through."

Paula took the young brunette past the individual labs on her way to Horatio's office. Eric noticed this and nudged Ryan, who was stood next to him in trace examining some clothing from their crime scene.

"What do you think Ryan?"

"She doesn't look like she's here for an interview."

"Horatio did only call her a few hours ago. She might not have had chance to get changed."

"Anyway, Eric, Suze won't like you eyeing up the new recruit."

"That's if she is the new recruit."

"Well I have a better chance than you, I'm single," Ryan smirked.

Eric returned the smirk, "so you think you have a chance with her? Let's bet on it."

Ryan's face dropped, "Eric, you know my history with gambling."

"C'mon, it's just a little wager. Fifty bucks says you can't get a date with her."

Ryan thought for a moment, "Eric, no. I am not going to get into that game again. It nearly cost me my job last time."

Eric retreated slightly, "fair enough. Tell you what, I'll give you fifty bucks if you get a date with her."

"Really? In that case, that will pay towards our first date."

"First date? You're expecting a second?"

Ryan frowned as Eric laughed, "okay then Wolfe, we will see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paula knocked on the office door and opened it, "Horatio, this is Jayne Horwell."

"Thank you Paula," Horatio stood from his desk and approached the young brunette holding his hand out. Jayne returned the gesture and shook his hand, "Jayne Horwell. Sorry I look a mess. I've been looking round apartments all morning and haven't had chance to change."

Horatio smiled slightly, "no worries Mrs Horwell. I take it Mr Horwell knows you're here."

Jayne let go of Horatio's hand and looked down slightly, "he's no longer around. He died last year."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Horatio knew he'd put his foot in it, he should have looked into her background a bit more, maybe then he wouldn't have made such a mistake, "please, take a seat."

Jayne sat on the chair that Horatio gestured to as he sat on his own chair. He picked up her application form, "you have some glowing references. So you know the McBreadles?"

Jayne grinned, "I was a physiotherapist in the Royal Army Medical Corps. I treated Hugh after he was shot."

"Why the army?"

"I was offered training with the NHS but at the time, the NHS was going through a rough patch and I wasn't guaranteed a job at the end of it. My mum suggested going to the forces. So I went the British Forces careers office to enquire and they offered me training and a job at the end of it. The RAMC only treat army personnel and their families on campus but not in the field as everyone seems to think."

Horatio grinned, "it is a popular misconception that if you're in the army, you've been on the front line."

Jayne nodded in agreement. Horatio continued to question the young lady.

"What made you leave the army?"

"My husband was killed in a hit and run, I was put on compassionate leave. Hugh decided to go private with his treatment after that. Anna worked on the case and kept me informed on everything. I had been studying forensics whilst in the Army so I knew what Anna was talking about. I graduated just after Paul had died."

"So how did you find out about this job opening?"

"I was visiting my dad and step mum in Pensacola and Anna e-mailed me telling me about the job opening and that she and Hugh would give me a reference. So I went for it, and here I am."

"And here you are, ma'am. I know the McBreadles very well and I have called them. They have both e-mailed me some glowing reports. I also have references from your university tutors, you only graduated just over a year ago. You don't have a lot of experience."

Jayne fidgeted a little, "my memory is pretty good which makes me a fast learner."

Horatio could sense that Jayne was anxious. In all honesty, she was. Horatio was right, she hadn't had much experience in the field but that's just what she needed, experience. Anna had told her that Horatio was a reasonable man and is open to taking on lesser experienced employees, just as long as their track record was up to his high standards. Jayne was actually starting to regret applying.

"I'm sure you are," Horatio looked at the nervousness in Jayne's eyes, "look, I know you're not overly experienced but you are highly qualified. If I hired you, would you be okay being shadowed?"

Jayne gave a slight wry smile, "sure, I'd be fine with that." Deep down, she wasn't, she knew how to do her job but thinking about it, she knew Horatio had to cover his back.

Horatio sat looking at the application form thoughtfully.

"So what is the reason behind the temporary address?"

"I'm thinking about staying in America to be closer to my dad and step mum. They're the only family I have left," Jayne felt a bit sad as she never liked to talk about her family. They were either dead or she was estranged from them for one reason or another.

Horatio knew how Jayne felt. He himself didn't have much of a family left until he had married Calleigh and had the twins. Then there was Kyle of course, he had caused him a few headaches being a typical teenager. Horatio smiled slightly.

"Are you able to start tomorrow morning? Let's say eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Of course I can," Jayne grinned, "I'll just have to reschedule my viewing I have tomorrow."

"What time is that at?"

"Ten o'clock."

"I'm sure I can allow you to go to that. We don't want you to be homeless while you're working for me, do we?"

"Oh thank you," Jayne's smile got broader, "and thank you for giving me a chance, much appreciated."

Horatio smiled at his new young recruit, "that's okay. I will be putting you with Eric Delko. He will show you around the lab and will be shadowing you. This will only be for a few weeks until I feel you're ready to work independently."

Horatio stood up and Jayne followed suit, "thanks again Lieutenant Caine," she put her hand out and Horatio shook it.

"Call me Horatio from now on. I hope you fit in well with us."

Jayne blushed slightly, "sorry Horatio. I will see you tomorrow."

"That you will."

As Jayne left the office, Horatio watched her as he sat down. He felt that there was more to his new recruit than meets the eye. He sat thoughtfully as Calleigh walked in and interrupted his line of thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey," Calleigh's smile was much appreciated by Horatio, "was that Natalia's replacement?"

"It was. She starts tomorrow. I'm putting her with Eric," Horatio was still lost in his thoughts as he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like she's not telling everything, as though she's hiding something."

"Like she's lying?"

Horatio shook his head, "no, not that. It's as though she doesn't want to tell me what's going on."

"Well not everyone wants to tell their life story to anyone. Give her time and she may open up."

"I don't know Cal, I'm worried that something may come back on us. I need to find out more about her."

Calleigh walked round the back of her husband and rubbed his shoulders, "you worry too much. If she has a colourful past then I'm sure she'll let us know if it will interfere with her job. We all have had a bit of our past that has come to light since being here so she isn't the first and she most certainly won't be the last. You know what your problem is?"

"Mmm?" Horatio was enjoying the massage as he grumbled.

"You're too suspicious. Just leave her be, you've only just hired her and if you go into her past, she may lose trust in you."

Horatio could see Calleigh's point, "I suppose you are right. She'll come to me if she has a problem, won't she?"

Calleigh stopped the massage and kissed his head, "I'm sure she will. Anyway," she placed her hands on Horatio's shoulders, "I have work to do and so do you."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio teased, "we'd better get back to it."

Calleigh left the office with Horatio left in his thoughts of their conversation. He was torn as to whether he should look into Jayne's background or heed Calleigh's advice.

Jayne walked into the apartment she was currently sharing with her step sister, Sarah.

"So Jay, did you get the job?" Sarah asked excitedly.

Jayne beamed, "yes I did. I start tomorrow."

Sarah jumped up and down with excitement, "oh my god, I can't believe it. Congratulations! So, how did it go? What were the people like? More to the point, were there any hotties there?"

"Sarah!" Jayne was shocked, "they're my work colleagues. You can't think like that."

"Of course I can, I'm a free agent and so are you."

Jayne's faced dropped, "widowed, Sarah, widowed."

"Oh come on Jay, it's been just over a year since Paul died, you're allowed to have some fun. He wouldn't want you to be moping around like this, would he? You are allowed to date you know."

"Sarah, I'm not going on any more dates. I'm just not ready, I need time to grieve."

"Jay, you've had a year to grieve. You need to get over it and get out there and show them what you've got. Men would love to have you on their arms."

"I can't just 'get over it', Paul was my high school sweetheart and have been together longer than my dad and your mum," Jayne argued.

"You can't keep living in the past, you need to move on with your life. You'll go mad otherwise," Sarah retorted.

"I'm not having this argument again Sarah," Jayne grabbed her car keys and headed straight back towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive. I don't need this again, just stop interfering in my life," with that Jayne left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"Jay, Jay," Sarah shouted after her but got no response.

Jayne parked her car near the beach. She sat and watched the sea roll in and pull back again. One thing she found since she came to Miami was that watching the sea seemed to wash away her troubles just for a moment. She climbed out of her car, locked it and strolled down to the beach. She took off her sandals and walked on the sand bare footed. There was something soothing about walking on the beach in bare feet. She walked along the edge of the rolling waves, observing the people around her.

After a while, Jayne stopped and sat on the sand watching the sea rolling back and forth. She knew that Sarah was right but she didn't know how to move on and having Sarah setting her up with dates didn't help matters. She so badly wanted to move on but it was hard. Since Paul had died there was a hole inside her which she couldn't fill. Paul had been her life since she was at high school. How could she just move on? Jayne then came to the conclusion that Sarah must be wrong. Sarah couldn't feel this pain, Sarah couldn't imagine the things that she'd been through, it was Jayne's pain, not Sarah's. Jayne just stared out to sea, wishing all of her troubles away with the waves. She was interrupted in her thoughts by a voice.

"Weren't you at the lab today?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jayne looked up to see a Cuban man looking at her. She quickly stood up and dusted the sand off herself.

"Yes you did, and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Eric Delko. This is my girlfriend Suze," Eric gestured towards his girlfriend who was stood just behind him.

"Oh hello, I'm Jayne Horwell. But everyone just calls me Jay. Horatio told me that you'll be shadowing me tomorrow."

"Yeah he told me before I left the lab this afternoon. I look forward to working with you."

Suze stepped forward, "you seemed lost in thoughts just then, is everything okay?"

"Kind of. I had a major bust up with my step sister who I'm living with at the moment. The sooner I get my own place the better."

"I know the feeling, sisters can be a handful sometimes but they mean well," Eric sympathised.

"I know, she's just too pushy for my liking," Jayne looked at her watch, "wow, didn't realise it was so late, I need to get back for an early night. Early start tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. It was nice to meet you Eric, at least I now know who to look out for in the morning," Jayne looked towards Suze, "it was nice to meet you too Suze. See you both soon."

They said their goodbyes and Jayne left. As she walked away Eric turned to Suze.

"Horatio said that he didn't feel something was right with her, I can't see why. She seems nice enough."

"She seems troubled."

Eric looked at Suze a bit confused, "how did you figure that out?"

"The tone of her voice when talking about her step sister, her body language seemed tense and she didn't seem too talkative."

"Maybe that's just the way she is. Some people are like that permanently, it's their personality."

"If that's the case, you've got to work with that kind of personality."

"Ah, I didn't think of it like that," Eric put his arm round Suze, "but you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover."

"And you also know what they say about first impressions."

For once, Eric didn't have a reply to shoot back, "anyway, are we going to mine or yours tonight?"

Suze grinned, "nothing like changing the subject," she teased.

"C'mon, let's just go."

They both headed towards Eric's car.

The next day, just before eight o'clock, Horatio was just picking up his messages when Eric came out of the elevator.

"H, can I talk to you in private please?"

"Sure."

They went to Horatio's office and Eric closed the door behind them.

"This may seem stupid but Suze told me to have a word with you or she would."

Horatio was intrigued, "oh, and what do you have to tell me?"

Eric continued to tell Horatio about their meeting with Jayne the night before and about what Suze thought.

"And what do you think Eric?"

"To be honest, I can't see it. She seemed agitated last night but she'd just had an argument with her step sister so I suppose that's to be expected."

Horatio sat at his desk and turned on his computer.

"H, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to look into Jayne's background. I need to know why I can't shift this feeling of her hiding something."

"So invading her privacy is the way forward! Wouldn't it be easier to talk to her?"

"I'd rather know sooner rather than later if we come up against something that links with her past."

"But her past is in England, I hardly think it will come looking for her here in America."

"Stranger things have happened Eric," Horatio defended his decision, "just don't tell Cal that I'm doing this, she seems to think that Jayne will talk when she's good and ready."

"Cal is probably right."

"But what if something happens before she's good and ready to talk? We'd still be none the wiser, wouldn't we?"

Eric was stumped, he saw Horatio's point but disagreed with his methods, "if you find anything, I don't want to know. I don't want to be involved."

Eric left to see if Jayne had arrived and Horatio continued on his computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the staff room, Jayne was sat drinking a glass of orange juice talking with Ryan.

"So why Miami?" Ryan asked after they'd talked for a while.

"This job. I was visiting family in Florida and a friend told me about the opening so I applied."

"Wow, that was lucky. Jobs like ours don't come up very often."

"How did you get your job on the team?"

"The one I replaced was killed in the line of duty."

Jayne's face looked terrified, "killed?"

Ryan realised that he'd just worried the new recruit, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. From what I can gather, his gun malfunctioned in a shoot out at a jewellery store. Apparently he didn't keep his gun clean. On my first day here, the first thing Horatio did was check my guns."

"I don't have my gun yet, I'm not entirely sure what's happening with that yet."

"I'm sure Horatio will have that sorted soon. Have you ever handled a gun?"

"Oh yeah, whilst I was in the British Army."

"The Army? You don't seem the type," Ryan seemed very surprised.

"Well, the Royal Army Medical Corps. We don't go into the field, just treat personnel on campus. But we were trained in combat just in case we were needed in the field. It's Army regulations."

"I'm sure you'll get your firearm soon."

They were interrupted by Eric walking in.

"Morning Eric," Jayne cheerfully greeted her colleague.

"You seem to be in a better mood."

"Hang on a minute, have you two met already?" Ryan was a bit confused.

Eric laughed, "yeah, me and Suze bumped into Jay last night at the beach."

"Jay?" Ryan was even more confused.

"That's my nickname," Jayne laughed, "everyone calls me Jay except my dad and stepmum. They call me Jayne."

Eric grinned with amusement, "are you ready for your first day Jay?"

"I most certainly am, Eric," Jayne finished her juice and rinsed out her glass.

"We have a DB on South Beach. Female Jane Doe."

"Well let's go," Jayne exited the room, "see you around Ryan."

"Bye," Ryan replied.

Before Eric left the room, he whispered towards Ryan, "I'll be watching you," then smiled jokingly towards his colleague.

Ryan just stood with his arms folded and smiled, "you'll be coughing it up later."

"We'll see," Eric left Ryan alone in the room.

At South Beach, Frank was stood waiting for them to arrive.

"Jeez Eric, you took your time didn't you?"

"Nice to see you too Frank," Eric approached Frank with Jayne following behind him, "Frank, this is Jay Horwell. Jay, this is Frank Tripp, homicide detective."

"Hey Jay, I take it you're Natalia's replacement?"

"Erm I guess so."

"Is Alexx here?" Eric asked Frank.

"Yeah she's with the body. I have two witnesses but I don't think you'll get much out of them."

"Why is that?"

"They're both deaf. I'm trying to get a sign language interpreter but it's proving difficult."

Jayne looked towards the witnesses, "let me talk with them."

She walked over towards the two ladies sat with officers. Jayne signed hello to them and started to talk to them using her hands. Eric looked on stunned. After a few minutes, Jayne said thank you to them both and came over to talk to Eric and Frank.

"They are sisters, both of them were born deaf. They're Janice and Sonia Chase. They were walking their dogs along the beach when the dogs suddenly ran off in the direction of the dead body. They both saw a man running away from the body. White male, about six foot, possibly in his thirties and clean shaven head and face. He was wearing a white top with no sleeves and blue denim trousers."

"Trousers?" Frank questioned.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting I'm in America now. Pants, blue denim pants," Jayne had to remember that some English words have different meanings in America and visa versa.

"That accounts for a quarter of the Miami population," quipped Frank.

"The perp also has a big spider tattoo on the left side of his neck."

"That does narrow things down," Frank stood corrected.

"They certainly have a very good memory," Eric stated looking over at the women.

"When one of your five senses doesn't work, the other four are more in tune than normal, like the body compensating for the loss of one of the senses. In their case, their sense of hearing is gone so the other senses are stronger than normal. It the body's natural instincts to defend itself. The memory can also be stronger than normal which is another way of the body compensating for the loss of one of the senses."

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" Eric was impressed.

"My dad is deaf. That's how I know sign language. Right, so where is this scene we have to process?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Horatio sat in his office at the computer looking up information he had just found on Jayne. As he was reading it, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Calleigh poking her head round the door.

"Are you okay? You've been in here all morning."

Horatio tried to hide what he was doing, "I'm just going through some paperwork."

"Still? Horatio, do I need to surgically detach you from that desk? You don't normally spend all of this time in here."

"I have a lot to do. I've got to sort out Jayne with a firearm but I've just got to check her Army profile to see if she did any firearm training," Horatio covered his real motive for doing a background check on the new recruit.

"I'm sure she does. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll take her to my lab and see what she can do. You know, you may end up with two Bullet Girls instead of one."

Horatio frowned as he stood up and approached his wife, "there is only one Bullet Girl on this team," he pulled Calleigh close.

"Yeah? And what if I have to take leave for some reason? Wouldn't you much rather have a member of your own team in the ballistics lab?"

Horatio looked confused, "and why would you want to take leave without me?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly, "I'm more thinking of maternity leave."

Horatio took a few moments for this to sink in. Then he realised what Calleigh was getting at, "you mean you're pregnant?"

Calleigh nodded, "yep, I'm thinking maybe five or six weeks. I've missed two periods and so I took a home pregnancy test. It was positive."

Horatio's smile beamed across his face, "that's brilliant news. Do you know for certain?"

"Well we will by tomorrow. I have booked us in for a scan."

"Why didn't you tell me when you suspected something?"

"I didn't want to get you all excited for no reason. I have had missed periods in the past which mounted up to nothing, haven't I?"

"That is true, but still, you could have told me."

Calleigh smiled, "never mind. I can't believe we're going to be parents again."

Horatio hugged Calleigh, "neither can I."

Calleigh pulled away slightly, "anyway, I have a crime scene to get to. Ryan is waiting by the elevator for me. I will see you later."

"You most definitely will," Horatio stole a kiss before Calleigh left to find Ryan.

This news had certainly put Horatio in a great mood. But he had to focus on the job in hand. As he searched for information on his new recruit, he came across some interesting information. He dug a little deeper and found something which disturbed him. He read and reread it over a few times. He had to find out more.

Eric had just arrived back from the crime scene when Horatio caught up with him.

"Where's Jayne?"

"She's gone to view an apartment. She said you knew about it."

Horatio nodded, "I do. When she gets back, tell her that I need to see her. It's urgent."

"Sure thing H," Eric seemed confused as he watched his boss wander back to his office. Maybe he'd found out something about Jayne which didn't sit right. He had thought about following Horatio but thought better of it. Instead, he went to DNA to drop off some evidence and carried on to trace to work on the rest of the evidence that he and Jayne had collected.


End file.
